The Tales of Fairy Tail
by ayato.star
Summary: When Fairy Tail gets trapped in a foreign magical world, they are made to complete a series of quests for The Storyteller. But their quest turns out to be harder than they thought, and when they make a surprising discovery, the guild finds a secret that could destroy everything they care about. Can they unite against their greatest fears and win the battle in time? RESTARTED
1. Chapter 1: Into The Woods

This is my first fanfiction, so don't hate! Inspired by Fairy Tail Meets Fairy Tales be BlackLynx17 - awesome story, you guys gotta go read it. So, I'm planning to update about once or twice a week, but I'm a HUGE procrastinator of all things work, so we'll see how that goes. I'll also probably write a whole bunch of One-Shots to keep you guys entertained, so no worries! Don't forget to R&R (not rest and relaxation, sadly) cuz I could really use the feedback. I also wouldn't mind discussing the latest chapters, if anyone wants. SO COOL~

This story is not going to be overly romanticized and corny, but it is a nalu fic, because I am a nalu shipper all the way. Might contain hints of other ships, Gruvia, Jerza, Gajevy, naturally, but might also contain small hints at things like Graylu, Stinglu, Lalu, Lolu, and some other 'lu's, as well as Nali. Don't worry, Nalu shippers, these ships will all be shipwrecked and sink to the bottom of the deep blue! And for all y'all other Lucy or Natsu shippers - well, ya win some, ya lose some. Now, enough of my chit chat, I'll just get started on the story, shall I?

* * *

 **Please, welcome to The Tales of Fairy Tail! Starring Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia!**

 **Ok, Lights! Camera! Action!**

 _ **Opens to a scene of Natsu and Lucy kissing.**_

 **Oh! Whoah! Okay then! That was unexpected and** _ **not meant to be there**_ **! WAY too soon! What a mess up! Where are my stage crew? Oh wait. It's just me here. Hehe. This is awkward. Okay. Let's flip to the right page in the book then shall we? Alright.. Here we go. Lights! Camera! Action!**

Lucy Heartfilia's day started off as just a normal, peaceful Sunday morning. She woke up bright and early, to the birds chirping, and looked outside the window of her magnificent castle onto the vast meadows and lush forests that lay before her palace-

"Whoah! Wait a second! This IS NOT MY HOUSE! Where the hell am I? Have I been kidnapped?! Hello? HELLO-O?!" Lucy screams, looking around her grandly decorated room.

 **Geez Lucy, no need to get so freaked.**

"Huh? Who said that? Show yourself! Am I hearing things?" She shrieks.

 **Ooh! I think I went deaf with that Lucy! CHILLAX MAN! It will all make sense to you in due time! In the meantime, I need to go to a hearing doctor because SOMEBODY JUST MADE ME FUCKING DEAF!**

Lucy cringes in guilt. "Sorry about that. Wait, why am I saying sorry? Who are you? And where am I?"

 **I… Well, for now, you may call me the Storyteller. And you are in my story. In a few moments, You will be sent on a mission - which I cannot explain fully - and you will no longer be able to hear my voice. So listen carefully while you still can.**

Lucy stares in astonishment. "A mission? I- Okay. Explain then, Storyteller." She crosses her arms and glares at her roof in the direction of my voice. Geez, she doesn't have to look so rude, now, does she? Then again I *did* abduct her, drug her, stuff her in a sack, and plonk her in this foreign building. Not to hr knowledge, of course.

"Well? I'm listen~ing." She says. Sigh. Very Well. Here goes.

 **So, basically, Ihaveabductedyoutogoonamissionthroughmagicalworldstodiscoveranimportantsectratthatcouldpotentiallychangeyourlife, da da da, oh, here it is. 'You, Lucy Heartfilia, are to shut your mouth and go with the flow until your mission has been completed. You will have to journey through wondrous lands of my choosing, and to pass that world, you need to complete the quest that will make sense to you once you get there.' I also need you to sign a contract saying 'The Storyteller is not responsible for any fear, danger, injuries or death during this mission.' Capische? Any questions?**

Lucy gapes in shock. "Hell yeah I have questions! What different lands? What do you mean by _death_? Am I going to _die_ here? What kind of messed up mission is this? Hell no am I signing that contract until I get some answers. And I want them NOW!" She pauses her yelling to take a breath.

 **Fine. Have it your way. If you do not sign the contract in, let's see here, two minutes exactly, you will be trapped in this room for eternity. And don't even try to break out, unless you also want to abandon your Gate Keys forever too. And FYI, that time count has gone down to one minute 40 secs. If you still refuse to comply, I can summon an angry, cake-deprived Erza Scarlet here-**

"Say no more. I'll sign it." Lucy shudders at the thought of being trapped in a room with an Erza who's been cake-deprived for far too long. A contract pops into being next to Lucy, along with a glorious feathered purple quill.

 **Sign here, here, and here, please.**

Glowing gold splodges appear at certain spots on the paper with every 'here'. Lucy picks up the quill and signs a loopy, curvy signature on each line.

"There. You happy?" She asks angrily.

 **Very. Now, I need to go, and you won't be able to hear or see me until the very end of the story. Damn. You're a pain to work with, you know that? I need a drink.**

And with that, Lucy can no longer hear me. Perfect. She looks around her room again. "Hello? Storyteller? What do I do now? Can I at least have my keys back?" She calls out. Pssh. As if that's my problem. I'm just here to observe, kiddo. Well, I actually can help, but… where's the fun in that, huh?

"Please, Storyteller?" She pleads with me. Hmph. Well, I guess there's really no harm in giving her just _one_ spirit back, is there? Damnit, I am a softy. Oh well. I need another drink.

Lucy spots something glowing on her bed. She takes a few tentative steps towards it, only to be surprised.

"PLUE?!"

"Pun-pun! Pun!" Plue replies back, happily shivering away on Lucy's bed.

"Oh Plue, I missed you! How are you, cutie? Oh, come here, you're shivering" She grabs Plue and pulls him into a bear hug. Aww. How cute. I need to take a screenshot of this.

 _Flash!_ Lucy jerks up at the sound of a camera. "Storyteller? Is that you? Thanks for Plue!" She smiles up. I smile back, even though she can't see me. Wait! We're getting off track here! I use my power to make the door glow gold and swing open.

Lucy gets the message. She grabs Plue and looks around the room, spotting a bag with an embroidered 'LUCY' at the front in sequins. It's filled with basic necessities, like clothes, underwear, toothbrush and toothpaste, shampoo and conditioner. I took extra liberties with the underwear, as I thought Lucy would prefer something more like what she has at home, so I ended up buying her tons of very… provocative undergarments with lots of lace. She flushes as she opens the bag and looks at them. 'R-really? You j-just had to, h-huh?" she stammers out, embarrassed. Well don't look at me. You're the one buying that shit on a daily basis back home.

Her clothes are also very similar to what she wears at home, but made of a lighter, stronger, and more supple fabric. She zips up the backpack and slings it over her shoulder before snatching Plue up with one arm.

"Well, let's get going on this adventure, hey Plue? It's into the woods we go!"

* * *

So? How did you guys like that chapter? Next chapter, I'm going to bring in every one's favourite dragon slayer and his sidekick, Natsu and Happy! And I'll also begin the first Fairy Tale. Don't forget to Read and Review, and I'd love to hear some guesses on predictions and stuff, even though I know it's a bit early. Also, like I said in my intro, any discussion on Fairy Tail manga chapters or even the show is absolutely welcome. See you soon!

3 Juvia


	2. Chapter 2: The Royal Fire Eater and Co

YAY! SNOW DAY! I had a bit of extra time today, so I managed to write a new chapter. Still looking for a beta reader! But anyways, without further ado, here's… Chapter 2! We're gonna see Natsu's pov now too, so do not fear! Your favourite Fire Dragon Slayer is here!

* * *

 _The Storyteller sits on a cosy looking armchair with a Fairy Tales book floating in front of her and a bag of popcorn on her lap._

Hey! It's me, the Storyteller again. Now that Lucy's off, let's go check on Natsu and Happy, shall we?

Natsu was having a very good day. He had woken up in an extremely comfortable bed in a big, unfamiliar room, that, to his disappointment, wasn't Lucy's. He noticed Happy snoozing away on a small cushion near a heater, and woke him up to go eat something.

"Hey! Happy! Wake up! I'm hungry!" Natsu yelled in Happy's ear.

"H-Huh? Oh, hey Natsu. Whoah! WHOAH! Where are we? What are you wearing? What am _I_ wearing?" Happy flew up in surprise, snapping out of his grogginess.

"Oh yeah! Happy! Check out our clothes!" I took the trouble of dressing Natsu in a grand outfit, consisting of a white shirt, a royal blue high-collared jacket with gold tasseled shoulder guards and matching gold cuffs at the ends of his sleeves, as well as a stylish red flame-patterned sash across his chest. Natsu was still wearing his scarf though, I would never take that from him. He was also wearing black pants, and tall, kingly oxblood-coloured boots. Happy was dressed similarly, but in just the shirt, jacket, and boots, and with a gold sash patterned with fish instead.

"Awesome! I have fish on my clothes! Look Natsu! My mouth is watering just looking at them!" Happy said excitedly. "And you have fire on your clothes! Cool!"

"I know, right? But where's Lucy? Weren't we sleeping at her place last night, Happy? Natsu asked, a confused look filling his face.

"Oh yeah! But if Lucy's not here then that means…" Happy contemplated the problem. "Ah! She probably got kidnapped cuz she's such a weirdo and can't escape cuz she lost her keys and needs our help now! Right, Natsu?" Happy flew around the room, explaining his theory.

Natsu pointed a finger up in the air as a sign of comprehension.

"Yeah! You're probably right, little buddy! Lucy *is* weird enough to get kidnapped like that! But," He added. "The kidnappers must have been scared of our awesome strength and that's why they left us alone." Natsu concluded happily.

Happy ( and I ) sweatdropped. "Uh… Hey Natsu? We've been kidnapped too…"

Natsu gasped. "What? Really? But that doesn't matter. Cuz we're super strong, right Happy? We can bust out of here in no time, and then we can save Lucy!" Natsu grinned his signature grin, and my heart might have just melted slightly. He just looked so eager and so… CUTE!

"Good idea, Natsu! Let's get going!" Happy jumps up and onto Natsu's shoulder. I guess I don't really need to make myself known to them, do I? They'll do just fine without me. Wait! I almost forgot!

As Natsu's eyes make a final sweep of the room, he spots a glowing spot near the foot of the bed. The air there morphs into a large, orange backpack, similar to Lucy's, but with the name 'Natsu' patterned onto the front with flames. Another backpack, much smaller, appears next to Natsu's. This one is blue, with 'Happy' stitched onto the front in pale blue faux fluffy fur.

The duo stare at the backpacks for a second before looking at each other. They seem to reach a unanimous decision, as they both sprint toward the bags and swing them over their backs.

Natsu grins, showing his razor-sharp canines.

"Come on, Happy! Let's go save Lucy!"

"Yeah!"

Just then, the door bursts open, revealing a tall, familiar looking white haired man in a black formal suit with the word 'MAN!' embroidered onto his pocket.

"ELFMAN?!" Natsu and Happy yelled in unison.

"Good morning, Your Manly Royal Highness Prince Natsu and Your Royal Highness's Royal Exceed Happy, you two are looking **MANLY** today! Prince Natsu, it's time for your **manly** breakfast right now, and Happy, we have lots of **manly** fish for you! **MAN**!" Elfman recites, oblivious to Natsu and Happy's surprise.

Natsu and Happy were going to ask Elfman how he was here, but at the word 'breakfast', the two forgot everything else as they remembered just how hungry they were.

"BREAKFAST! Yay! Let's go, Natsu!" Happy shouted in joy at the thought of fish.

"Yeah! I'm starving! Lead the way, Elfman!" Natsu followed Elfman, practically skipping in ecstasy of a hot breakfast.

They danced down the hallway to the breakfast hall, all thoughts of saving Lucy forgotten. Sigh. Well, this is gonna take a while, so in the meantime, let's go see how Lucy and Plue are doing, huh?

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

Lucy was _not_ having a very good day. She had woken up to find that someone had kidnapped her, stolen her keys, and sent her on a mission, with just a backpack full of clothes and granola bars, and Plue. As if that wasn't bad enough, she had ventured into an unknown forest with high hopes, only to be almost eaten by a huge monster, attacked by a swarm of tiny pink birds, and finally, fall off a small cliff into a huge swamp of mud. And now she was lost. She would kill to be back home and take a bath, actually, she _was_ going to kill someone, The Storyteller, for putting her through this shit.

Lucy and Plue, Lucy cursing under her breath and Plue shivering in her arms, continued to walk through the forest, until they found a small creek with a tiny hut next to it. Relief coursed through Lucy's veins. She plonked Plue down onto the ground.

"Now Plue, I want you to follow me, okay? Good," She smiled as Plue nodded, still shivering. She started towards the hut nervously.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

"Mpgh pshgt mpht shmt! Myumph!" 'Prince' Natsu was currently making some very un-princely noises as he, very noisily, scarfed down his grand food. After Elfman dropped them off at the food hall, Natsu and Happy had been treated to a fantastic feast, all just for breakfast! They had pancakes, waffles, and flavoured crepes, as well as fresh baked hash, fatty bacon, roast chicken, and honeyed ham slices, and more. There were many fresh fruits, and drinks of every kind. And of course, there were an equal number of meals for Happy, all containing rare and delicious fish. Natsu and Happy had eaten almost everything there, and while Happy was stuffed and had taken to ripping out the threads in one of the handmade cushions on their chairs, Natsu was still going strong, on one of the final dishes at the table - the second most delicious fried eggs and toast on the planet - Lucy's being the first.

"Ugh, Natsu, would you just give it up already? I'm bo~ored," Happy whined, as he destroyed the last cushion in the room. Sigh, and I did so much work to sew those too. Well, better move on to phase two of my plan.

"Shmphf It'sh cujh I'm pshgt shtill hungry!" Natsu replied, spitting pieces of hash and egg everywhere. Ugh.

"Ewww Natsu! Don't spit all over me!" moaned a grossed-out Happy.

"M' showry wirttle burddy," Natsu apologized, finally swallowing the food in his mouth. "Sorry 'bout that, Happy! Ooh, I'm stuffed. Now what were we going to do, again?" Natsu thought out loud. Are you freaking kidding me?! They don't even remember about Lucy? UGH! How the HELL am I supposed to work with this?

"Hmmm… I think it involved a clam or an… oyster maybe? Mollusk?" Happy pondered. I sweatdrop. Do they seriously not remember? Sigh. Let's give 'em a clue then, or we'll be here all day.

"Huh, I think you're right, Happy! Let's go find a cla- Hey, what's that?" Natsu stared at a small glowing patch on the table. Large lines began appearing in the shape of words.

 _You were going to save Lucy,_ the words read.

Natsu's eyes widened and his mouth fell open in a perfect 'o'.

"OH! Oh yeah! Now I remember, Lucy was, uh… Why does she need saving again?" Natsu asked the table.

 _Kidnapped? Stuck in magical land? Any of this ringing a bell?_

"Nope!" The Fire Dragon Slayer shook his head. "Wait, magical land? We're not in Magnolia anymore? Where are we then?" He looked around, scratching his scalp. "This place doesn't look familiar…" He glanced at Happy. "Happy, do you know where we are?"

Happy looked around thoughtfully. "Nah, I don't think so, Natsu. Why don'tcha ask the pretty words where we are?

"Ok! Hey words, where are we? And who are you?" Natsu stared at the slowly changing golden letters.

 _You can call me The Storyteller. And as for your other question… I can't tell you._

"Oh, well that's helpful," Natsu grumbled, frowning at the words. "Can you tell us something more sub… sumb… sumbstan… sumbstamshall?"

 _Substantial?_ The words seemed to be almost smiling, if that were ever possible.

"Yeah, that. Substambtial, or, uh, something like that," Natsu grit his teeth in annoyance.

 _Just one thing. SAVE LUCY. NOW._

"Huh? Lucy? Is she in danger? Hey, The Storyteller, answer me! Is Lucy in trouble?" Natsu yelled, worried for the safety of his best friend. So cute. But if I have any say in it, she'll be much more than nakama soon, ohhh yes, _much_ more.

 _Just Go._

Natsu glared at the words. "Fine! Come on Happy, grab your bags, we're leaving," Natsu instructed angrily. A look of determination set in his face.

"We gotta go save Lucy!"

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Lucy called out anxiously, Plue trailing behind her ankles. "Is anybody here?"

No answer. Lucy decided to open the door and take a step inside.

The door creaked loudly, and Lucy winced. She looked around the first room she stepped into. It was dark, but she could make out the faint outline of old looking furniture and paintings.

"It doesn't look like anyone's lived here for a while, Plue," Lucy mumbled, examining the large living room. "The furniture style is quite old, and there's a layer of dust on everything." She looked to her little companion worriedly. "Plue, I don't have a good feeling about this place!" She said. "Let's just get out of here!" Lucy and Plue began to run towards the front door.

" _I'm afraid I can't let you do that."_ Lucy and Plue jumped, startled.

"Huh? Who said that? What is it with creepy voices today?!" Lucy whispered frantically, slightly annoyed.

"Come on Plue, what direction did this voice come from? My voice came from the sky, after all,"

They ran in the direction of the voice until it lead her into the room just before the front door.

"What? Plue we're at the front door again…" Lucy grabbed Plue up from the ground and into her arms. Her arms trembled in rhythm with Plue's shaking.

As Lucy walked to the front door, she noticed a figure standing before ig - a figure that had not been there when she got into the house. The figure moved, and Lucy jumped. It walked toward Lucy as she slowly, but scaredly, backed away.

"Come on, Lucy, you got this," She muttered under her breath. "You're a fairy Tail mage, what's there to be scared of? If he attacks, you can take him, you have 10 zodiac spirits against one person! Zodiacs which _I don't have right now_! Yeah, Fairy Tail mage, Fairy tail Mage…" She continued to reassure herself under her breath.

Just then, the person moved closer, and since Lucy couldn't back up any further, she got the shock of her life. You see, up until now, Lucy believed it was just her and Plue in this world, and that she was supposed to cmplete these tasks in order to go home to her guild. Never, not once, did it cross her mind that others she knew were trapped here too.

The person called out in surprise upon seeing her face.

"Lucy?"

"JELLAL?!"

* * *

#CLIFFHANGER Heh heh, how was that? Any ideas on who the Storyteller is? I'll probably update chapter 3 this week too, and start working on the next few chapters! I'm planning to make this a looong story, so hold your horses! See ya soon peeps!

Juvia 3


End file.
